Is This Farewell, Elizabeth?
by btamamura
Summary: Natsuki has heard that something is wrong with his canine companion Elizabeth. Is he beyond Sho's comfort this time? Shounen-ai. Natsuki x Sho.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or the characters. I also do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon._

**Notes: **_**I don't quite understand exactly why, but angsty fics keep wanting to be written right now. But, this one will have a happy ending, thank goodness. I decided not to make it too confusing by changing the font at a certain point, so...yeah, here's hoping confusion was averted.**_

_**Natsuki and Sho are in a romantic relationship, meaning shounen-ai is abound. So, if you don't like the idea of two males being in a romantic relationship, please leave now. If you can tolerate it or enjoy it, then I hope you find this to be a pleasant reading experience.**_

"Hey, Sho-chan!"

"What is it now?" Sho tiredly turned to Natsuki. He loved him, he really did, but lately, he's been a bit tiresome.

"I've got a new outfit for you to try on~!

Figures. That was what was wearing him out. Natsuki's demands for cosplay had been increasing dramatically over the last three days. The last time that happened was when Natsuki confronted Sho about his heart disease, and expressed his desire to always be there for him. "What's wrong?"

Natsuki lowered his arms holding up the _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_ cosplay (it was of Sailor Chibi Moon) and cocked his head to the left. "What do you mean?"

"Last time you did this, it was because you wanted as many memories of me as you could get in case I...you know. I already told you that I'm fine, the doctor has been giving me good news all the time. You know that, you've been there to hear it."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Natsuki."

There was his name, not the cute nickname he'd been wanting Sho to address him by for years, the one that he had been addressing him by since the early stages of their relationship. He knew this was serious business, Sho was never kidding around when he reverted back to Natsuki's name. He turned away and moved to sit on the bed on the other side of the room. He set the cosplay down.

"So. What's wrong, Natsuki?"

The spectacled youth sighed. "It's Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth? Your puppy?" Sho sat up. "What happened to her?"

He shook his head sadly. "I received a call from my mother last night, while you were out playing soccer with Otoya-kun. Elizabeth...Elizabeth is very sick. The cause is unknown, but if they don't do something to treat it soon, she could..."

"It's really that bad?" He rose to his feet and hurriedly crossed to the other bed. He sat beside Natsuki and wrapped an arm around him. "Why didn't you say something last night?"

"Because there may be nothing that can be done..."

"So, instead you hide your pain by demanding more cosplay? Besides, what's with the Sailor Chibi Moon? You know I prefer Sailor Jupiter!"

"I'm sorry, but they only had Sailor Chibi Moon in your size. Besides, it also works because I'll be Sailor Moon."

"Back to the real problem here..."

Natsuki sighed sadly and nodded. "I didn't want to believe it...it was better if I hadn't said anything about it, because maybe it would all just be a bad dream in the end."

"But, it's really happening, isn't it?"

The spectacled youth nodded. He inhaled shakily. "She's just a puppy, why is this happening to her?"

"Maybe you should see about going home for a few days..."

"I tried asking last night. But, because it's not my mother or father who's sick, I can't go."

"That's stupid. Pets are still family members!" He saw Natsuki start to tremble. "Nacchan?"

"Sho-chan...how could this be happening to Elizabeth? She's just a puppy! She has her whole life ahead of her! How could this be happening!" he exclaimed as he clung onto Sho.

Sho started to rub Natsuki's back as the older male burst into tears. He knew Elizabeth meant the world to him, he loved her as if she was his daughter, not his puppy. For this to be happening while Natsuki was away from her, unable to see her... _It's not fair._

Natsuki continued to cry, he was terrified of losing Elizabeth. He wanted to see his adorable puppy again, he was hoping she'd be there when he returned home after his time at Saotome Gakuen. He vaguely heard Sho whispering comforting words, but they didn't register at that moment. All he could think about was Elizabeth.

Sho continued to hold Natsuki, even as the sobs quieted and the tears ceased flowing. This wasn't the first time he'd seen Natsuki in such emotional distress, he only wished that the older male didn't have to go through such heartbreaking ordeals. "Nacchan?"

"Hm?"

"Are you awake?"

"Mm."

Sho sighed. Natsuki was awake, he just wasn't ready to talk yet. "That's alright. I'll talk. The vet will surely find something wrong with her, no doubt about it. The vet will cure her and then she'll be back home, ready and waiting for you to return and tell her that you have become an idol, that you've achieved your dreams, and you were back to spend more time with her. She'll be very happy and will be playing with you and giving you lots of licks and nuzzles while you cuddle her. She'll roll over and allow you to scratch her stomach, and will snuggle up with you at night. Elizabeth is going to be alright, you have to believe that."

He sniffed and sighed. "I do want to believe it."

"Then, tell those anxieties you have to go away, send them flying if you have to. Be positive, alright?"

_**After a few minutes of silence, Sho cleared his throat. "You should call your mother and ask how Elizabeth is."**_

_**He pulled back and nodded. He reached under his spectacles and wiped away the remaining tear fragments. "Sho-chan...will you be with me while I make the call? I'm too scared to do it alone..."**_

_**"Of course I will. Just take out your mobile and call right now."**_

_**"Okay." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone with the Piyo-chan charm. He flipped it open, pressed a button which had speed dial to his home, and put the receiver to his ear.**_

_**Sho still held Natsuki, one arm around his waist, one gripping his hand firmly. He kept watch of his expressions, doing what he needed as they changed.**_

_**"Hello? Okaa-san?"**_

_**Sho held his breath.**_

_**"Yes, I'm calling about Elizabeth. How is she?"**_

_**He saw hope in Natsuki's eyes, but it quickly faded. **__No..._

_**"Really? It's that bad?"**_

_**He saw tears forming, and found himself just a little impressed that Natsuki's tone was still strong, even though it was clear all he wanted to do was cry some more.**_

_**"I see."**_

_**The tears fell as he blinked, and Sho's vision blurred. **__What? No, I can't be crying, Nacchan needs me to support him!_

_**"Yes. Please let them know you have my consent." He paused as he listened to his mother speaking. "I wish I could've seen her one more time, but is this really for the best?"**_

_They can't be talking about that, they just can't!_

_**"It is? Then, if it will help her...I'd rather she not be in pain any longer." His voice was breaking as he heard his mother's tearfilled voice apologise. "No, it's not your fault. I'm thankful you called me, I'd rather know now than find out when I returned." **_

_I had to raise his hopes, didn't I? How am I going to help him now? She won't be there when he gets back..._

_**"Please, give her all of the cuddles and pats that I will no longer be able to give her. Please tell her just how much I love her and how much I miss her. Please, Okaa-san...please make her last night an enjoyable one..." He heard her assure she would do as requested, and then it was time for the goodbyes. "Goodbye, Okaa-san." He closed the phone.**_

_**"Nacchan, I'm so sorry..."**_

_**Natsuki turned to Sho and saw tears falling down his cheeks. He gripped onto him tightly. "Elizabeth...she's..."**_

_**"There's no other way?"**_

_**"No. This is what's best for her..." He bit back a sob. "She's just a puppy, and yet..."**_

_**"What was wrong?"**_

_**"She's been sick for a while, but it struck her hardest last night. If she were to keep living, then she'd be in pain until she passed on her own. She'd need medication twenty four hours a day. She shouldn't have to go through that for the rest of her life, and so, the vet advised..."**_

_**"I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have said those things before, I shouldn't have raised your hopes like that...not when it was this bad..."**_

_**He shook his head. "No, Sho-chan. Don't." He squeezed his eyes shut. "I needed something to believe in, and I appreciate you giving to me."**_

_**"But, just after I say that, you learn that..." He shook his head. **_

_**"Sho-chan..."**_

_**Any other words that were to be said were halted as sobs overtook the two blonds in that room. Natsuki shook hard, Sho trembled lightly, tears flowed down both of their faces. Natsuki's lips were barely parted, Sho's mouth was wide, and yet the volume of their sobs was the same.**_

_**There was a knock on the door. Sho pulled back from the embrace. He wiped at his eyes. "Nacchan, I'll see who that is." He rose to his feet and headed to the door. He opened it, and there stood Otoya, Masato, Ren and Tokiya. "Hey, guys, we're not up to having visitors right now."**_

_**"We figured. We could hear you both, and then Ikki expressed concern and dragged us over here," Ren replied. "So, what's happened?"**_

_**"Elizabeth."**_

_**Tokiya blinked in confusion. "Who's Elizabeth?"**_

_**"Nacchan's puppy, right?" Otoya questioned. He'd heard Natsuki make that explanation after claiming Haruka was just as adorable as the puppy in question. **_

_**Sho nodded. "Come in, then, but we're not going to be great company at the moment." He hurried back to Natsuki's side and wrapped his arms around the trembling male.**_

_**The other four hesitantly entered, Masato closing the door after himself. "What's happening?"**_

_**Natsuki shook his head. "I can't say it again. Sho-chan..."**_

_**"Alright. I'll tell them." He rubbed Natsuki's back. "Elizabeth has been sick for a while, and Nacchan got a call last night from his mother saying that her condition was serious, but the cause was unknown. He called his mother again, just before we broke down, and..." Sho sighed. "She's too sick, so tomorrow, she's being..."**_

_**Otoya let out a gasp, as the other three allowed their eyes to widen. "She has to be put-down? Really?" **_

_**"Then, there's no other way to help her, is there?" Ren added.**_

_**Natsuki shook his head. "She'd have to be on medication for the rest of her life, and she'd always be in pain."**_

_**"That's horrible. I'm sorry to hear that, Nacchan," Otoya whispered.**_

_**"I tried encouraging Nacchan earlier, saying Elizabeth would be fine, that she'd be there waiting for him when he gets home, and then we hear about that," Sho sighed sadly.**_

_**"Hey, Sho-chan. I said that I'm glad you gave me something to believe in, I really needed it. Please don't feel guilty," Natsuki whispered as he rubbed Sho's back in a comforting gesture. "I just wish that this didn't have to happen to my dear, sweet Elizabeth..."**_

_**"It's just a dog," Tokiya muttered. **_

_**Natsuki lifted his eyes to Tokiya, pain mixed with anger. "How can you say that? Wouldn't you be the same way if your pet was dying?"**_

_**He had to admit he would've felt the exact same way. He nodded. "I was not meaning about how her coming passing is making you upset, I was thinking about how you were talking about her as if she was a child."**_

_**"In my eyes, she is. I've loved Elizabeth as if she was my daughter. Even if I didn't think of her as my child, she'd still be my dear, sweet Elizabeth."**_

_**"I apologise for my insensitive comment."**_

_**He nodded. The anger faded from his eyes. "Everyone, I don't mean to be rude, but it would be greatly appreciated if you could leave for now. Please."**_

_**Masato nodded. "You should have this time to yourself." He turned to the other three. "Let's go now. Only Kurusu will be able to help him at this stage. We're being nothing more than nuisances." He turned back to the residences of the bedroom they were in. "Excuse us."**_

_**The blonds watched as the other four left the room. They heard the door click shut. "I'm sure Tokiya didn't mean to be offensive, that guy just sometimes decides being direct is best. I think Otoya might have some words with him when they get back."**_

_**"I know. But, it hurt when he said what he did."**_

_**"I understand. Elizabeth may as well be your daughter, because that's how much you love her. Having to give consent to your daughter's passing is something no parent ever wants to do, and that includes pet-owners."**_

_**"I know it's been hot lately, but could you stay with me tonight?"**_

_**"Sure. I'm not leaving you alone for a second." He rubbed Natsuki's back as he felt more trembles build. "Nacchan..."**_

_**Natsuki wept again, silently this time. His tears seemed to be endless that night.**_

_**Sho looked up at him as he closed the phone. "Nacchan?"**_

_**"She's gone."**_

_**Tears filled his eyes as he saw the desolation in Natsuki's eyes. "Oh, Nacchan...I'm so sorry..."**_

_**He shook his head, no tears forming in his eyes. "Don't be. She's at peace now. She's no longer in pain."**_

_**"Even so..."**_

_**"And I will never see her again." That realisation brought the tears back. "I'm never going to see her again. I'll never be able to pat her, play with her, teach her tricks and pamper her. Sho-chan, Elizabeth is gone!"**_

Sho stirred. The sound of gentle sobbing filled his ears. "Nacchan? What's the matter?"

"Oh, Sho-chan. I'm alright, I just had a bad dream. It felt so real..."

The smaller blond sat up. "What happened?"

"Elizabeth was sick and she had to be..." He wiped at his eyes and sniffed. "I'm just relieved it was nothing more than a bad dream."

"What could have triggered that?"

"I don't know." He sniffed again. "I'm glad that she's really alright."

"Me too." He wrapped his arms around him. "I told you, didn't I? That she was going to be just fine."

"And there will be more Elizabeths waiting for me at home!"

"I can't believe that she was pregnant..."

Natsuki chuckled, his fears ebated. "Would you like a puppy?"

"I'll have to talk to my parents and Kaoru about it first. Of course, if I become an idol first, then the puppy can stay with me even on tour."

"It would be wonderful company."

"So will you."

"I love you, Sho-chan."

"Love you too, Nacchan. Now, try to get back to sleep, okay?"

"Okay." He gave Sho a quick squeeze before lying down again.

Sho lay down as well and wrapped an arm around Natsuki's chest. He felt an arm being wrapped around his waist.

Natsuki's dreams were sweeter for the rest of the night, as they contained many puppies, himself and Sho-chan. It was a dream of ultimate cute, one of his best dreams.


End file.
